pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tab./Archive 10
:o) --71.229 09:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : :o) Tab 09:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: :o)--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: :o) ~ Big sysop 15:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::: :o) 18:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: :o) --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: :o) -- Star of Exile talk 20:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Tlg Quack :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :< Tab 22:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) QQ doesn't wear a cape do they? sup 100 gold @ guild creator. :wat Tab 11:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::''letting people tagleech QQ for 10k '' Brandnew. 11:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::''wat Tab 11:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You are letting people tagleech QQ for 10k while QQ doesn't wear a cape, so you might as well go to the guild creator and create your own guild with the tag QQ for 100g. Brandnew. 11:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::wat Tab 11:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::QQ has a cape, just no trim ;o. real QQ>fake QQ. Not only do you get to tagleech, you get to claim to baddies in RA that you are crange, which will earn you a great amount of respect! Tab 11:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) - 12:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) < ''< ''< ^< >^ > >'' >'' Tab 12:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) . $DNM?$. ...Z+MMN=MI?DIOM?N... 7M$+?IIIIIIIIII?IINM... . ~NIIIIIIII???????????=M. ..MIIII?+?????????????I~:N. M?IIII?I??+?I?++++++++~::M .MII????I?++++++++++++++~MN.. :I????I++++++++++I+++++++:M. .M??????++++++++=IIII?I?++,N. ..M???+I++++=MMMO?I++III?I+:M ..M?I7+++++=MM NN+++++++?++:M . M+++++++++MMMM+++++++++~::M M=++++++++NMM+++++++++++:,M ..M???++++++++++++++++++::M? ..M7MD+???+++++++++++++++:D?. .M$$$$ZMMM=++++++++++++++~.. . M$MNZZZ$MMM++++++++++++=M. ..M77.ZZZNMO8M=+++++++++++M8. ..MZ$$ZZOMNOZMM:NMI++=++II??M. 8M7ZZ$MMZ8OM?.. ..+?IIIIIIII=M?.. . MMMMNOOMMM.... ..MIIIIII=+++=:,NMO.. .......... .8M??IIII+++++++::::::ONMMM .+MI?IIII++++++++++++,::::,::,NM8. ...M+?III?I?++++++++++++++~,:,::::::?M. ..MIIIIII++++++++++++++++++++=::::::::,M. .8??III++++++++++++++++++++++=+ ~:::,::7M ..ZIIII?++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=::,::M.. .MI?I+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=:::,MO. ..I?II+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++?IIM=++++=~::,M.... . ..M?II++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++II?~M+++++~:::MMMMMMM7... ......NMMM: ..MIII++++++++++ M,~~+++++++++++++IIII+MM++++++=~::::::::,,NMMMMD??III+I .MIIII+++++++++++=~:::,+++++++++++IIII?M=M+++++++++++++++++++++???MM??M. ..M+7III++++++++++=N,,:::=+++++++++=III?+IM++++++++++++++++++++???IIZMMM. .MO?MII++++++++++++8Z::::=++++++++?IIII?M+M+++++++++++++++++????IIIZM=. .M?Z?II+++++++++++I7M:,::::++++++?III? MM++++++++++++++++???I7IINN .M+DMII+++++++++++I+M:,:::::++++II??I+M+M++++++++++++??????IMMMM. ...DMMIIIIIIIIIZ?M??IIM?:::::,+++++IMOI?=M++++++++++?????III?+?M . ...:MM?$II?ZM+Z++++I?+MM,::,:=+++II?D7MM++++++?????IIMD+?+++M. ..=NMMMM+++++++++?I???DM,:,:+++?II+MM?????????MMOI++++???D. . M+???+++++++++III?M?::,++II?++MO??IMMMM??++++??+=M .M?+???+++++++++II?7M,:=++I+??MD=MMM++++++++??+N+. ..M++????++++++++IIII?M~,~M+MZDM++++++++++???+M,. .M++?????+++++++++=+?INMZ+M7IM+++++++???++M.. ...Z++?????++++++++++++??ONMMM++++++??+=M... ..M++++??????++++++++++++++++++??++=M.. ..M=+?+++????????++++++++?????+=M ....MM=+???+????????+???????+MM.. ....MI++??++??++~MMMMMMMM,.. ..7MMMMMMMMMMMMMZM. ..MM$MMMMMMMMMZ$M ...MMZZMMMMMMMM8ZM :MM+77Z$MMMMMMMMZ$M . MM+?I7NM7ZZZZMMMMM7ZZN: .,M=??7I+MIZZZZ$MII77?7ZZOM. .:M+?I7?+MIZZZ$M7+I7IIIM$ZM.. DMO7?+M$ZZZM???77I?7MZZ7M . .D?+ZZZZMM??777+?M$ZZ7M .M+N,,MM~M=777??MOZZZ7M... DM~.. ...M7$+77ZZZZ$I7 ... .M=MM+. 8NOM.. DM7. ..8. I . . :quack! > Tab 13:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Progression into adulthood, a series: "< "< "< ^< " < " < " < ^< ^< ^< ^< ^< Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) you seem to forget that normal pvp tactics shields are soooo ugly compared to pvp command shields. Brandnew. 12:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :with a/w you can bluff being palm strike at the stand vs baddies! also, get a pve shield, looking good on obs is far more important than actually being good. Tab 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's true, definitely works for me ;o --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 20:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::i have to agree 'Hydra' 20:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::especially when you're running me/mo fc woh infuse. --Mafaraxas 22:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Build:P/any_Powagon About my vote removal. Someone edited the build by removing the note that the build it is designed to run with other paragons where atleast one plays Imbagon and it is in no way run alone (Imbagon will always be no1 in PvE no point in making a replacement). As for no point of running two paragons Finale of Restoration benefits from all shouts if thrown on the Imbagon it provides a pretty great protection in terms of healing and that is useful since he is the most vunerable player. E-man provided is decent maybe not as great as running a BiP, but its less vunerable also it has some damage and can join in spikes.--√iktor( ) 14:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi, VIktor. Thought I'd give you a little insight into PvX and paragons. For general PvE, our site is '''incredibly' biased against any build but the Imbagon. That's mainly due to the fact that pretty much every other paragon build is inferior to an Imbagon and most people don't run paragons for damage (and probably shouldn't). Also, most people here will point out that running another paragon even in addition to a paragon in a team is a wasted space. :Basically, people will say that the Powagon build is inferior to running a BiP for energy, a warrior for pressure (aiding in spikes), Imbagon for defense, and a monk or other healer for protection/healing. So, I'm sorry to say that the Powagon build will most likely not get vetted; however, if you're the build author just keep trying. You never know what you might come up with, so enjoy your time here. 15:16, 30 March 2009 ::I know, I've been here a while. However I believe you are wrong when it comes to the enjoyment part, I enjoy watching this flow of hate. For the people that haven't noticed this page is not ruled by democracy its ruled by the one mod or build master that can shout loudest, they could replace the voting system by a binary one where only mods may vote, approve and disapprove, since its all too often its either 1-1-0 or 5-5-5. If mods/BM find votes not similar to his own opinion he or she removes it (because people are not entitled to their opinion if it COULD be wrong since that would leave the doors open to trolling). In this particular case I guess I'm partly to blame, I should have put it in a complete team build, my laziness gets the better of me all too often. But as always mods/build masters are right, paragons suck and will always do, nothing can make them viable ever exception for the Imbagon of course (Not that I care that much it wont prevent me from playing this, while some people may be laughing at me for playing it I'll be laughing right back at them for doing so successfully).--√iktor( ) 16:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, I was going to care and be reasonable. I won't now that you've done the stereotypical baddie rant. Have a nice day. Tab 16:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Basically what VIktor is trying to say is, Crow is good, Tab is good. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::carag FrostytheAdmin 16:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Carafag :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::God I love this page... The irony it gets me every time. I have yet to see the day when a mod/BM actually cared. All I really ever wanted was for the ones who voted to give a reasonable explanation to their low votes other than you don't run more than one para because I think it's bad argument, I wanted a discussion why its bad or at least a reference to such discussion. I didn't request for any vote removals, I just wanted the votes reasoning to be better you could reinstate Guild of Deals vote and I think you should he actually bothered to have his say. Removing votes shouldn't be done before you reach a consensus in the discussion or if its beyond obvious that it is a troll. Everyone should be entitled to their vote even if it too low or too high as long as their reasoning supports it. But then again on the other hand its more fun this way where ppl don't give a ****.--√iktor( ) 17:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Basically, why would you take your powagon when you could have either a) an HB monk (if you don't have one already), b) an ele or cryer for some massive AoE, or c) a physical for big damage? -- Star of Exile talk 17:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Editing your own cussing is for pussies. Btw, your build sucks. I tried to be nice, but you're obviously a ignorant douche. Good day sir. 17:05, 30 March 2009 :::::::::I guess I overreacted a bit, I have had quite a few of my builds unfavored in the past, sorry about that. As a last comment I would like to say that a reform of the voting system all together would be beneficial for this site, let mods and BMs be the only ones who are allowed to vote that way you don't have to remove any votes.--√iktor( ) :::::::::::PvXwiki_talk:Real_Vetting -- Star of Exile talk 20:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Hi, you're dumb. I'd post my usual response, but there's a limit to the amount of times I'm willing to explain things to butthurt baddies. Have a nice day. Tab 21:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Last comment wasn't build related I've already accepted it as unfavourable, it was ment to be more of an apology. Ok last bit about the vote reform was a bit off topic. However if it were that way I would not have posted any of this to begin with since I wouldn't have had my vote removed due to that I would not have been able to cast it in the first place and you wouldn't have had to read any of my nonsense. Hope you have a nice day too.--√iktor( ) 21:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Your vote reform suggestion was quite possibly the most fucking stupid suggestion for PvX I have ever heard, in all seriousness. Have a nice day. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wow, everyone but Tab is gonna get banned if the NPA doesn't stop. ~ Big sysop 01:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't know, I think a vetting system that removes Guild of Deals' right to vote can't be all bad. Misery Says Moo 14:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) tl; dr. Victor, you probably should realize, if u havent already that is, that PvX has four basic guidelines. If a build has been 5-5'd or 1-1'd by at least 2 BMs who arent troll voting, generally you should listen to them. Second, builds that BMs care about will most likely fall in the category they want them to go in. Third, most users will sit by and watch as the higher up admins and BMs laugh at them while shitting on all their builds. Most importantly, you should probably remember that BMs dont give a crap about anything you or the rest of us want, as most of them are trolls anyway. :3 So victor, accept it or gtfo. 22:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Please get your crap THEORYCRAFTING to GUILD WARS GURU this site is for storing META not random shit theorycrafts. --Anonimous. D: 23:14, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I know that and that there is a problem with commenting something when you haven't read it all. I said that accepted it and I did apologised for overreacting, I see no reason to keep discussing this.--√iktor( ) 08:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:A/Mo_Palm_Strike_Ganker&action=rate Why the fuck was it ever vetted Great (later good) as a gank bar? --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :...It was never rated Great or even Good. It hasn't ever been vetted. What are you huffing? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Moeb Breeze. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Cause other metas were horrible at the time, the idea "seemed" good, and golden, rawr, and ska werent BMs yet and tab didnt care enough. 04:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Tabbles I have a present for you. I copypasta'd it from an archive and fixed it up nice and neat. I figured it might assist you in your duties. 08:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Seriously Try and atleast explain to one newb on the site how to play the game, you're a fking bm--Relyk 09:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) vote on Build:Rt/Mo HA Mending you should know better than to walloftext vote on any build, even if it's going to be well'd -Auron 02:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Bold text